


Forever in a Rock Chord

by ShippingPirate



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Motorcycles, RED DRESS but like in that one jonas brothers song, Weddings, clumsy bitch mayday, freckled zuke, is a lil spicy, lots and lots and lots of comparisons to light, these bitches, they are horny and i will not apologize, waxing poetic about two rockers in love, who abandons their own wedding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingPirate/pseuds/ShippingPirate
Summary: Finally, it's happening. Everything they've ever dreamed for has culminated in this one, meaningful night.It's the beginning of forever, for the two of them, all they have to do is take the first step.They can't wait to do it, together.
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Forever in a Rock Chord

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Keri's birthday!! Go shout your love at her at @kerilovesmayzuk on twitter!  
> She's done so much for the Bunkbedlovers/MayZuke community that I just absolutely had to write this for her!  
> Love you, Keri! Hope you like it!!  
> Happy Birthday! <333

The song begins to play, and he freezes, terrified and excited at the same time. He has no idea what she looks like, what she’s wearing. He knows she’s beautiful no matter what she wears, and that he would feel the same even if he turned around and she was wearing a damn sheet over her head, but the thought still stands. His brother urges him to turn as the music crescendos, as she finally begins to walk down the aisle.

She’s gorgeous. Dressed in red, she makes a statement as she walks down, her familiar sneakers poking out from the bottom of the dress. Her outfit wouldn’t have been complete without them, he knew. He can’t stop watching her, she’s everything he’s ever wanted. As she smiles at him widely, she doesn’t watch her step, and she trips over the bottom of her skirt, flailing and throwing her bouquet in a bid for balance. 

Quickly, he catches her, wincing as he hears her dress tear. Pulling away, he startles as he realizes that she tore a massive slit in the skirt, nearly up to her thigh. He could even see the garter she was wearing high on her thigh, red and lacy. He took a deep breath and pulled his eyes away, offering her his elbow to continue walking down the aisle. The music resumed as they walked, and her warm hand on his arm sent shivers down his spine. Finally, this was actually happening. 

An hour and a kiss later, they were married. It was hard to believe that after so many years, full of pining, hoping, and giving up, that he finally had her. He could lean over and kiss her, right now, and she wouldn’t bat an eye. Speaking of, he was going to do just that.

Leaning to her and pulling her chin to face him, he presses a soft kiss to her mouth, ecstatically happy in his ability to do so. They might’ve been going too fast, but he felt the speed was just right. He didn’t want to waste another moment simply being boyfriend and girlfriend when they could instead be husband and wife.

“Mm, what was that for, Zuke?” She muttered, smiling as he pulled away with a little bit of her lipstick on.

He knew he had a dopey look on his face, judging from her wide smile. He didn’t care. “I just love you too much, y’know? It blows my mind that this is-” She cuts him off with a forceful hug that nearly sends him toppling to the ground. He barely rights them.

“May!”

“Sorry, sorry! Haha!” She giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist. It sends a wave of heat through him, both from her unreasonable warmth and the feeling of her pressed against him like this. It makes him unendingly happy. Her eyes become hooded as they stare at each other, and he knows that she can feel it. He wants to apologize, but he knows that she would just hit him.

“Do you want…?” He mutters, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. He can’t get enough of her, she looks absolutely beautiful like this, all dressed in his favorite color. It makes her skin shimmer, her eyes glow beneath the lights of the room. He wants to see if she’d glow under dimmer lighting. It seems like she emits light entirely by herself, her radiance casting precious warmth over his skin.

He almost feels inadequate, compared to her. He knows for certain that he couldn’t bring light to a room simply by existing.

****

\----------------

He’s so...luminescent, when he’s happy like this. It makes crinkles appear in the corners of his eyes, the light catching in the deep red. There’s such a _fondness_ in his eyes, it brings a happy shock to her heart. She’s been missing these kinds of looks for years, she almost feels like she needs to constantly look at him now, just to be absolutely positive that she doesn’t miss a _thing._

He’s a cool, quiet night, softly bright and soothing. It makes her want to curl against him and sip hot cocoa. Dark, happy freckles curl like stars around his face, making her want nothing more than to sit and count them for hours. She watches the heat collect in his eyes, a given, pressed together like this. He mutters in her ear, and it sends a shiver down her spine, his cool hands rubbing patterns into her skin. His touch is effervescently cold, bubbling through her body and raising her heart to her throat.

Wrapping her arms better around him, she pulls herself up to rest her head in the crook of his neck, smiling at the smattering of freckles she found there when she opened her eyes. “Yeah...let’s go home.” She whispered, wanting to be wrapped up in nothing but him, his soothing moonlight filling her with encompassing love.

It doesn’t take much to slip away, nobody is exactly looking, too busy enjoying themselves to notice the two of them riding off back home on Zuke’s bike, bouquet left innocently on the table. She’s certain that some of them will be mad, but she doesn’t care, and she’s positive that Zuke doesn’t, either. They can decide things for themselves, now that they’re married. 

God, it still sends a shiver down her spine. _Married._ Wrapping her arms tighter about his waist, she buries her face in his back, hiding her blush, although she’s not sure who would see her, since they’re going fast enough for the wind to sting her thighs, her dress flapping behind her. She tried to tear the skirt off out in the parking lot, but he’d stopped her, a level of heat in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. She left it, for him. She was certain he was going to enjoy taking it off, once they got home. She had a surprise just for him, one that he was going to love. 

She loved him so much. There was nothing that brought her more happiness then an eternity with him. She smiled into his back as she felt the familiar turn into Mamak, pushing his hair aside and kissing the spot between his shoulder blades that she knows he loves. Her smile grows when he shivers and kicks the bike a little faster.

She can’t wait to get home.


End file.
